


college 101

by stevebuckiest



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: Steve is forced to sleep in Bucky's bed thanks to his own homophobic roommate kicking him out. Bucky gives him a not so bad wake-up call.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> projecting my own experiences as a gay college student onto Steve and Bucky is my hobby.

“Thanks for doing this, Buck,” Steve whispers again. He knows he’s repeating himself, and Bucky is probably tired of hearing it, but he can’t resist the urge to say it again when he’s still feeling guilty. 

Bucky just groans against his neck. It’s dark and Bucky is spooned up behind him, so Steve can’t see his expression, but he’s almost positive the other man is rolling his eyes. “Told you, Stevie. Don’t need to thank me, you’d do it for me, too.” His voice is gruff, but his words are sincere.

The _it_ in question is letting Steve stay in his dorm room until his housing transfer can be processed. He hadn’t exactly hit the lottery in terms of roommates, and has nowhere else to go, so for the time being, Bucky had offered up his room until Steve got everything sorted out. Bucky had a single dorm, thanks to his mom pulling some strings, so he didn’t have a roommate Steve would bother by staying there. Steve is eternally grateful for his friend’s kindness, but he still can’t help but feel a little bad with how its left Bucky having to share his already too-small twin bed with another 6 ft football player. It’s uncomfortable, to say the least.

He says as much. “I’m still sorry I’m puttin’ you out like this.”

Bucky huffs against him again, and it sends a shiver up Steve’s spine. “It’s not like it’s your fault your roommate ended up being a homophobe,” he murmurs, shifting so his arm tightens where it’s draped across Steve’s waist. “’Sides, I’m the one that invited you out yesterday, it’s kinda my fault he found out in the first place.”

Steve makes a noise of protest and has to resist the urge to turn around so he’s facing Bucky. “I’m the one who didn’t tell you I had you on speaker, Buck, it wasn’t your fault,” he insists. “I woulda had to tell him at some point anyways.”

Steve’s roommate had found out about Steve being gay when he had overheard Steve making plans to go out that night the local gay bar with Bucky. Steve had neglected to mention he had the other man on speakerphone to talk while he got dressed and Bucky had made a joke about having to keep an eye on him so he wouldn’t get carted off by any other handsome men.

Steve’s roommate had not found it funny. Hence Steve finding himself in Bucky’s bed for the forseeable future.

Not that he _minds_ being in Bucky’s bed. He would have found himself there eventually, anyways, he’s pretty sure, what with the tentative flirtation they had been progressing into these last few weeks. He just wishes it were under better circumstances. And with less clothes.

“Let’s just call it even, then, huh?” Bucky says lowly. “Go to sleep, Stevie, it’s late and you have a 9:20 tomorrow, remember?”

Steve’s face grows hot at the fact Bucky has his schedule remembered, for some reason. Ignoring the way it makes him want to preen, he relaxes more into Bucky’s embrace. “Got cancelled,” he says quietly. “Barker has to take care of his sick kid or something. ‘sides, bed’s so small I’m afraid I’m gonna fall off it in my sleep.” It’s true, Steve had given Bucky the side closest to the wall, which leaves Steve hanging dangerously close to the edge of the mattress. It’s a long way down, especially since Bucky didn’t want to bother changing how high up the mattress was when he moved in.

Bucky sighs exasperatedly and pulls Steve tight against his chest, slinging a leg over Steve’s and settling down more securely. “Well, then we both got an 11:45 and we should take this as an opportunity to sleep in for once. Go to sleep, honey, I promise I won’t let you fall off.”

Steve’s heart does a funny little flip at the sound of the pet name spoken out in Bucky’s low voice. “Okay, Buck. G’night,” he manages to squeak out.

Bucky is already half asleep from the way he’s gone still, but he mutters out a drowsy “Night, Stevie” before he goes quiet and his breathing evens out.

Steve wants to drop off right after him, but his hyperawareness of the warm presence of Bucky’s secure embrace surrounding him keeps him wide awake for at least another half hour. He falls asleep eventually though, lulled into it by the even sound of Bucky’s breaths puffing out against his neck and the knowledge that Bucky’s gonna keep holding him for the rest of the night.

When he wakes up, he’s in a similar position compared to where he was when he fell asleep, with a few…subtle differences. One of them being Bucky’s dick pressed up against his ass. Another being Bucky’s hand slid up under his shirt to press at his stomach.

Steve doesn’t exactly know what to do. Should he wake Bucky up? Should he just pretend to be asleep?

His decision is made for him when Bucky’s hips jerk forward and he lets out of deep groan followed by a confused grunt. “Stevie?” he mumbles. “You awake?” Steve tries not to whine at the sound of Bucky’s raspy morning voice and the feeling of his warm palm against his stomach. Not to mention, y’know, the erection that’s currently grinding into his ass.

“Yeah, Buck,” he says, voice cracking. Bucky chuckles at him and kisses the back of his neck. Steve’s heart flutters at the gesture. This is new territory, but he doesn’t mind _at all_.

“Morning, sunshine,” Bucky teases, He scratches his fingers lightly against Steve’s stomach and dips his fingers into the waistband of the shorts he had lent Steve to sleep in. “What time is it?” he asks, pulling Steve tighter against him and tucking his head onto Steve’s shoulder.

Steve reaches over and grabs his phone from the top of Bucky’s dresser from where it’s set up next to the bed. “Uh, it’s- ten forty-seven,” he says, voice wobbling when Bucky shifts his hips behind him while he’s talking.

Bucky hums. “Sleep good?” He asks lowly, casually, like his cock isn’t making itself at home nestled between Steve’s asscheeks. Steve bites back a noise when he can feel Bucky’s cock twitch against him. He doesn’t know what game Bucky is trying to play here, or if he’s supposed to play along, but he tries to keep his voice even when he replies.

“Can’t complain. You?” he asks breathily.

Bucky’s fingers finally fully slip into his shorts, playing with the waistband of his briefs underneath. His voice is teasing when he answers, and Steve finally knows that he’s done for when Bucky’s hips fully grind forward for the first time. “Sleep was alright, but I think the way I woke up was a lot better.” He pauses to kiss at Steve’s neck again, tickling the skin with his stubble. “This okay, Stevie? We don’t gotta do anything if it isn’t.”

Steve lets out a tiny noise and pushes back against him, relieved that Bucky is finally making his move. “It’s good, Buck,” he promises. Then, more shyly, “Wanna make you feel good.”

“Oh, honey,” Bucky says affectionately, hand sliding down under Steve’s briefs and gripping at his cock. “You’re so sweet for me, aren’t you? Wakin’ me up with that pretty ass against my cock, perfect for me.”

Steve groans when Bucky begins to jerk him off, rutting forward into his hand and back against his dick. “Bucky,” he whispers, sighing into the feeling.

Bucky tightens his leg where it’s slung over Steve’s hip and presses forward more. “Yeah, Stevie? You want somethin’? Just gotta ask, I’ll give it to you,” he promises.

“Too many clothes,” Steve says softly. “Wanna feel you against me, please?”

“Of course.”

Bucky has to pull away to strip his shirt off, and Steve makes a sad noise at the loss, but begrudgingly moves to do the same, tossing his t-shirt on the ground, followed by his underwear and shorts. He goes to lay back down in his previous position, but before he can settle on his side, Bucky stops him with a hand on his shoulder and leans in close. His eyes flick down to Steve’s lips questioningly, and Steve nods frantically once he realizes what Bucky wants.

“Yeah,” he breathes, and Bucky smiles. He leans forward and connects their lips in a gentle kiss, their first kiss, and it’s perfect. It’s soft and sweet for a few moments before Bucky turns it from tender into downright filthy, licking into Steve’s mouth and taking control of the kiss in a way that makes Steve moan into it, cock twitching under the blankets. Bucky pulls back afterwards, lips wet and eyes blown.

“You like me bein’ in charge, Stevie? Like bein’ bossed around in bed a little?” Steve nods, face red with embarrassment, but Bucky seems to like it. He leans forward and kisses him again. “Shoulda known,” he murmurs against his lips. “You’re so sweet, honey, I’m so lucky to have such a big, sweet boy for me in my bed.” Steve moans at the way he says the, affectionate and proud, face heating up even more at the patronizing words. Bucky just smiles at him and rolls him on his side to face him, positioning them so their cocks rub together against their stomachs. “We don’t got much time before we gotta get ready for class, so as much as I wanna take you apart until you cry, I think what we’re gonna have to settle for is a good old fashioned handjob, but something tells me you won’t be too upset about it once I get my hand on your dick.”

“Yeah, anything, Buck,” Steve says breathlessly, nodding rapidly and trying to rub his dick against Bucky’s stomach. He’s so hard that it _hurts_ , and Bucky has the nerve to laugh at him. Steve frowns at him and gives him his best puppy eyes, looking down at his dick and back up at Bucky imploringly.

“Alright, alright Stevie. Needy little thing, huh? Don’t much look it, but it can be our secret, yeah?”

Steve is in the middle of snapping “You try being woken up with a dick on your ass-“ when Bucky finally wraps his hand around him and begins stroking him, hand tight and pace slow. Steve chokes out a moan and forgets what he was saying.

Bucky laughs and raises his eyebrows at him. “C’mon, honey, thought you wanted to make me feel good.” His face is smug.

Steve huffs, half out of irritation and half out of pleasure. “That was before you started teasing me,” he says sulkily, but he reaches down and grasps Bucky’s cock anyways. He starts moving his hand at the same pace as Bucky’s, preening at the way it makes the other man sigh out in pleasure.

“You like it, honey, don’t pretend,” Bucky says fondly, speeding up his hand and making Steve let out a whimper as he does the same. Bucky’s voice is strained, but he keeps going on. “I bet you’ll be even needier once I have time to get my fingers in you. Maybe my tongue, you want that, honey? I think I’d have you sit on my face, wrap those thick thighs around me and ride my tongue until you cry, does that sound nice?”

Steve jerks his hips forward, fucking into Bucky’s hand and moaning out, broken and probably too loud for thin the walls are. He turns red once he realizes what he’s done, whines and hides his face in Bucky’s shoulder, muffling himself. “Yes,” he whispers, voice embarrassed and tiny. “I want that.”

Bucky grunts once Steve goes faster. “I’d like that too, Stevie. You getting close, honey? You’re lettin’ out the prettiest noises for me.”

Steve whimpers into Bucky’s bare skin. “Yeah, Buck.” His voice is wrecked, and he ruts into Bucky’s fist faster, noises going higher as he approaches the edge. “Wanna make you come, too,” he gets out, tightening his grip.

Bucky uses his free hand to cup at the back of Steve’s neck and pull him closer. “You’re gonna, honey, I’m close to. Want you to kiss me when you’re coming, can you do that for me? Wanna have that pretty mouth on me when I make you come.” His request comes almost too late, but Steve catches himself, pitches himself forward and captures Bucky’s lips in a fervent kiss as he jerks forward one last time before he’s letting out a broken moan and coming onto both their stomachs, panting into it. “Good boy,” Bucky mumbles against his mouth, hand stilling. He keeps it wrapped around Steve’s cock still in a possessive gesture while Steve continues to jerk him off. He comes with a low groan a few moments later, adding to the mess on their stomachs and kissing Steve passionately through it.

Once it’s over, Steve breaks away from the kiss, sated and still a little dizzy with it. “That was good,” he murmurs. “We gonna do it again?” he asks hesitantly. This is new territory, and he’s pretty sure that Bucky wants the same thing as him, but the insecurity in him just wants to make sure.

He doesn’t have to worry. Bucky raises an eyebrow and rolls him onto his back, pressing on top of him and drawing him into a filthy, dominating kiss. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, Stevie. That was just a little taste of what we’re gonna do if you stick with me, honey.”

Steve turns doe-eyed at the words, but giggles nonetheless, and relishes in the affectionate look Bucky throws at him. “I gotta shower before class,” he mumbles, lifting a hand to play with Bucky’s sleep mussed hair. “You do, too.” He looks at Bucky coyly from under his lashes. “Wanna save some water?” he asks suggestively. “Wouldn’t want it to run cold on us.”

Bucky narrows his eyes playfully at him and smacks a kiss on his lips. “You’re gonna make us late for class with a look like that, Rogers,” he warns, but his eyes are dancing. “Can’t say no to that face, though.”

“Like you’d want to, anyways,” Steve counters.

“You were bein’ so sweet for me earlier, Stevie. Where’d my sweet boy go, huh?” Bucky teases him, throwing the blankets off. Steve’s eyes flick down to his defined torso, admiring the sight of it covered in their release, but scowls at him afterwards. His cheeks are hot, and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing based off of the delight in Bucky’s eyes.

“Shut up,” he grumbles, pushing himself up so he can get out of bed. Before he can swing his legs down, Bucky slips down and holds his arms out with a grin, clearly offering to carry Steve to the bathroom. Which is ridiculous, because it’s exactly five steps away. Still, Steve softens at the gesture and climbs down to hang off him like a koala anyways. It’s nice, being with someone who can boss him around and manhandle him a little. He’s a big guy, so it’s hard to come by, and it just makes being with Bucky even better.

“Never,” responds Bucky, kissing his forehead. He steps into the bathroom with Steve holding on tight and reaches over to turn on the shower. While he’s waiting for the water to warm up, he rubs a soothing hand up and down Steve’s back, grabbing two fluffy towels and setting them on the toilet. “Want me to wash your hair?”

“If we have time, it’d be nice,” Steve mumbles into his neck.

Bucky reaches a hand in the water to test the temperature, pulling the curtain aside once he’s determined it’s warm enough. He pats Steve’s ass, signal to get down. He does, begrudgingly. The shower isn’t very big so once they’re both inside, they have to crowd a little, but it leaves them standing face to face while Bucky massages his shampoo into Steve’s hair, so they don’t exactly mind.

“Gonna smell like you now,” Steve says happily, eyes closed to avoid getting soap in his eys. Bucky smiles, eyes crinkling.

“You like that, don’t you?” he teases good naturedly. “You wanna wear my letter jacket, too, honey? Want me to walk you to class? Carry your books?” He’s joking, but it’s not like he _wouldn’t_ do those things and they both know it.

Steve peeks his eyes open at him and squints. “Just for that I’m stealing your Harvard sweatshirt today,” he retorts. “And your black skinny jeans.”

Bucky fake gasps and begins to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. “Aw, Stevie, you’d do that to me? Fine, but only because your ass is gonna look _fantastic_ in those jeans.”

“My ass looks fantastic all the time,” Steve quips, stepping out of the spray once his hair is clean and switching so he can start doing Bucky’s hair instead.

“It absolutely does, Stevie.” Bucky smiles at him while Steve begins to wash his hair, admiring the way the water clings to his lashes and makes his skin pink. “Gonna have to work hard to keep you all to myself,” he adds as an afterthought, hands coming up to grip at Steve’s hips while he works. “Ass and face like that makes you a hot commodity, I bet.”

Steve rolls his eyes at him. “Yeah, yeah,” he mutters. “Play it up, Barnes, always the charmer,” he says indulgently. “What commodity would you describe me as, Mr. Smooth?”

Bucky pretends to think while Steve rinses his hair, but grins at him wickedly a moment later. “Bossy bottom,” he says decidedly. He yelps when Steve slaps his chest, glaring at him. “What, honey? You saying that’s not what you are?” Bucky says playfully, hands sliding down to squeeze Steve’s ass.

“Not bossy _or_ a bottom,” Steve says sulkily. “I could top if I wanted to. I’ve done it before.”

Bucky slaps his ass with a wet smack, smirking at the squeak it gets out of Steve. “Yeah, but you _don’t_ want to, do you? ‘S not what you like, I bet.” Steve is done rinsing his hair now, so they’re just standing face to face now, Bucky’s hands groping at Steve’s ass an Steve’s hands clutching at Bucky’s shoulders. “You sure liked me bossing you around a little while ago,” Bucky says in a faux-thoughtful tone. “Bet you’d like it even more if I pushed you down into the mattress and fucked you. Would you cry for my cock, honey? Beg for it, even? I bet you’d like that, Stevie, wouldn’t you?” Steve’s eyes have gone wide and needy, pupils dilated. His breathing is a little fast, and Bucky can see that his dick is trying to take interest again, perking up against his leg. Bucky looks down at it and hums sympathetically. “We don’t have time, honey,” he says gently, hands sliding up to let go of his ass, resting on his lower back instead.

Steve is still a bit glassy eyed, but he huffs at Bucky good naturedly, even if it is with a bratty look. “You’re such a tease.”

Bucky just chuckles and grabs the washcloth to start soaping up and washing Steve’s shoulders. “Hey, I’m just trying to keep our grades up,” he says easily. “Not my fault you think with your dick.”

“I don’t think with- You were practically dirty talking me!” Steve scowls. “You’re mean,” he says, pouting. He takes some of the body wash from Bucky and starts washing at Bucky’s body with a sulking look.

Bucky laughs. “And you’re needy,” he counters. “Aw, shush,” he says when Steve opens his mouth to protest. “I won’t tell no one, I promise,” he teases. “Last thing I need is for the rest of campus to know how my boyfriend is the sweetest boy in the world for me, they’d all just try and snatch you up.”

“Boyfriend?” Steve breathes, suddenly placated. He looks hopeful, and Bucky coos at him, presses a soft kiss to his parted lips that Steve hums into happily.

“If you want it, honey, yeah. I’d like you to be.”

“We haven’t even had our first date yet,” Steve says, but his face has broken out into a beam, so Bucky isn’t too down on his chances.

“If you wanna sweat out the process and technicalities, we can, Stevie. I’ll dress you up real nice and take you out every night this week, if it makes you say yes any sooner.” Bucky’s voice is sincere. He would. Which is saying a lot to how much he likes Steve, considering that he’s a broke college student.

Steve gives him a dazzlingly happy smile and throws his arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. “Yes,” is all he says when he pulls back, practically glowing. “But you should still take me out tonight. Can’t give up the goods before the first date,” he adds.

Bucky raises an eyebrow and reaches behind himself to turn off the shower, pulling back the curtain. He’s smiling the whole time, even when he wraps a towel around Steve’s shoulders and presses a kiss to Steve’s wet hair. “Pretty sure you’re too late on that considering some of your _goods_ is still on my blankets,” he whispers into his scalp.

Steve turns bright red at that, and Bucky laughs, pulling away and picking up his own towel to start drying off his hair with. “Shut _up_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their date was requested so here she is

Unfortunately, Steve’s 11:45 is located on the opposite side of campus than Bucky’s own. This means they can’t walk to class together past leaving the room at the same time. Before they have to split up outside the dorm building entrance, Bucky stops Steve on the sidewalk and digs in his pocket to pull out his Student ID.

“Take my card, I have class later than you and I don’t want you to have to wait on me to let you back in the room,” Bucky says, placing it onto Steve’s hand. “It’ll give you time to get all pretty for when I take you out tonight, anyways.” He winks.

Steve blushes in response. “Oh?”

Bucky grins at him. “Yeah, Stevie, if you want. I should be back around four, so we can leave around 4:30 after I get ready, too. Don’t have to dress too fancy or anything. You can wear some of my clothes if you want, I know most of your stuff is still at your room.” He gives Steve a head to toe look, seemingly satisfied with how Steve’s already wearing mostly his clothes just to go to class. “You look better in ‘em than I do, anyways.”

“That’s true,” Steve quips, laughing at the mockingly outraged look Bucky throws him. “Sounds good to me.”

“It’s a date, then,” Bucky hums, eyes crinkling when Steve practically beams at the word _date_. “I gotta head off, but I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“What, no goodbye kiss for your own boyfriend?” Steve pouts, only half joking. Bucky rolls his eyes but smiles fondly and leans in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. It’s over before Steve wants it to be, but if Steve had _his_ way, they’d still be inside and on Bucky’s bed. Bucky pulls back and laughs at the nose scrunch it gets from Steve when he moves away.

“You’re gettin’ all needy again on me, sweetheart,” he teases, looking amused at Steve’s responding flush. “Come on, we both gotta go to class. I’ll see you later, Stevie, have a good day.” And with that, he’s giving Steve one last smile before he turns to walk away and towards the science buildings, leaving Steve to sigh and head towards his own class in the Arts department.

Steve tugs the sleeves of Bucky’s Harvard sweater over his wrists and smiles to himself as he walks through the quad. He’s got a boyfriend. Plus a _date_ with said boyfriend. Their first real one, and sue Steve if that makes him feel a little giddy inside.

Tonight can’t come soon enough.

-

Tonight has come too soon.

Or at least, that’s what Steve is thinking while he frantically rummages through his tiny bag of clothes in search of something to wear on his and Bucky’s date tonight. Which is scheduled to be in less than an hour, and here Steve is, still only half dressed and stressed beyond all hell about it.

He’s at least figured out what pants to wear- that decision was easy as hell, considering how great his ass looks in skinny jeans- but he’s tried on almost every shirt he has packed not to mention a couple of Bucky’s and he still has no idea what he wants to wear. This is his least favorite part of dates. Choosing what to wear is always nerve-wracking for him.

He’s so busy tensely mulling over a green polo that the knock on the door he hears a moment later nearly scares him out of his wits. He wracks his head for a moment about who it could be, worried momentarily that it might be the RA here to bust him for illegally living in a one-person dorm that isn’t his, but when he glances down at his phone to check the time, he swears. 4:02. It must be Bucky, knocking since Steve still has his key.

“Coming!” he calls out nervously, walking over to the door and yanking it open with a sweaty hand. “Hey, Buck.”

“Hey yourself, Stevie,” Bucky says, shouldering his bag with a raised eyebrow and stepping inside his room. “Is this little welcome back show just for me?”

“What?” Steve asks, confused. He follows Bucky’s lingering gaze down and lands on his own chest, still bare from his indecisive outfit picking. Oh. His face heats up when he realizes he’d answered the door half naked. “It was an accident?” he offers weakly. “Sorry.”

Bucky drops his school bag down on the floor at the end of his bed and turns around with an amused expression. “You don’t need to apologize, you big mook,” he sighs, coming over and pulling Steve into a kiss, arms wrapping around his waist and brushing against the bare skin of it. Steve melts into the embrace happily, letting Bucky lick into his mouth and making an unhappy noise when he pulls away. “Like I’d ever complain about seeing you or your beautiful body,” Bucky mutters, squeezing his hips. “I do have to ask, though- why don’t you have a shirt on?”

Steve groans and buries his face into Bucky’s neck. “I can’t pick what to wear,” he admits in embarrassment, voice muffled. He groans again when Bucky starts laughing, lifting his head and giving him a glare that Bucky only laughs even harder at.

“Aw, Stevie, you want me to pick out your clothes for you?” he teases, and although Steve knows he’s probably just joking, he nods, face flaming. He actually really likes the idea. Bucky’s eyes soften at the shyness. “I can do that,” he says more gently. “You want me to?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighs. He’s pretty sure his blush has spread to his neck by now. “I’m just- useless when it comes to picking stuff to wear on dates if I’m being honest. I don’t wanna wear the wrong thing.” _Plus I like you being in control_ , he wants to say, but he’s already red enough in the face without having to admit that, so he keeps his mouth shut.

“You could wear basketball shorts and flip flops on our date and I’d still be happy to take you out, sweetheart,” Bucky says. His face is dead serious, but when Steve raises a questioning eyebrow at him, he cracks a smile and they both descend into laughter. “Now I draw the line at bootcut jeans,” Bucky continues on, trying to keep his voice resolute but failing miserably at it with how they’re both still laughing. “And wearing any Patriots merch might not get you a second date, but-“

“Oh my god, shut up,” Steve begs, breathless from laughter. “Buck, c’mon, just get me a shirt.”

“Alright, alright,” Bucky concedes, letting go of Steve’s hips and moving over to open up his wardrobe.

Steve watches him search through his clothes, leaning back against the bed and feeling a little more relaxed. “I’ll have you know I used to wear bootcut jeans almost every day in high school. They were my fashion staple.”

Bucky turns from where he’s still searching and gives him a judgmental look. “I expected better of you, Stevie,” he chastises mockingly.

Steve snorts. “Well, to be fair I was still in the closet,” he shrugs. “What better way to blend in?”

Bucky makes a face and tosses a shirt at him. “Fair point,” he concedes. “But for the record, I’m definitely glad I got to meet you now that you’re in your skinny jean phase. They do _so_ much more for your ass, sweetheart.”

Steve laughs and takes a look at the shirt Bucky had chosen for him, a pale blue button up almost the exact same shade at his eyes. It’ll match the medium wash jeans he has on, and he can wear his converse with it. He nods approvingly and starts to pull it on, French-tucking it into his jeans just to look a little more put together. “Thanks, Buck.”

“No problem, Stevie,” Bucky replies cheerfully, turning back to his closet and starting to look for something to wear himself. He finds an outfit almost comically quick in comparison to how long Steve had been sweating it, pulling out a tight grey polo that shows off his arms and the pair of black jeans that Steve had worn earlier that day. Steve takes the opportunity to stare appreciatively at him while he changes.

What? It’s his boyfriend. He’s allowed to thirst over him.

Bucky catches him looking while he’s pulling up his jeans over his Calvin’s, smirking at him as he zips up. “See something you like, honey?” he asks smugly, and Steve rolls his eyes. Cocky bastard. Not that he’s _wrong_ , though.

“I like _you_ ,” Steve replies simply.

Bucky grins at him in response. “Aw, I like you too, Stevie,” he coos, coming closer and pulling Steve into a quick kiss. “Now, are you ready? I got plans for you, big guy.”

“Just gotta put my shoes on.” Bucky nods, still needing to do the same. They both tug on their respective pairs of converse, and after that, head out the door and towards Bucky’s car in the parking lot next to his dorm.

“I hate campus parking,” Bucky complains as they pull out of his space and watch a car immediately take it behind them. “Fucking park sharks.”

“You’d do the exact same if you were them,” Steve points out. “In fact, I know you’ve done it at least a dozen times while I’ve been in the car.”

Bucky huffs good naturedly and pulls out onto the road leading off campus. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he grumbles. “Always my voice of reason, huh, Stevie?”

“God knows you need one,” Steve hums. “So…where are you taking me?” he asks curiously, watching the road as Bucky drives through town.

“On a date,” Bucky says, voice dead-pan and expression smug when Steve glares at him.

Steve huffs and slouches in his seat. “Very funny. Someone’s got jokes, huh?”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ve got a lot more than just jokes,” Bucky purrs suggestively, eyes flicking from the road for just a second to meet with Steve’s suddenly wide ones. He grins at the sight. “But you know a little about that, huh?” he teases.

Steve’s eyes narrow at the laughter in his tone and he tries to collect himself so Bucky will quit giving him that knowing look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says primly, crossing his arms.

Bucky snorts and pulls into a parking lot off one of the main streets. “Sure, sweetheart.” He turns off the car and unlocks the doors, gesturing for Steve to get out. “C’mon, just a little bit of a walk and then you’ll get your answers.”

The air is nice that evening, breezy but still pleasantly warm. Since it’s almost summertime, the sky is still light while they’re walking, and Steve smiles a little with just how perfect the setting is, gorgeous weather with the sounds of the city around them. He’s pretty much perfectly content with how the night is going so far, but what would make it better…

He reaches over and tentatively catches Bucky’s hand in his own, tangling their fingers together. Bucky looks down at their joined hands with a bemused expression and gently takes his hand back, which makes Steve’s heart drop for a second, but Bucky only rearranges their hands so his is on top and Steve nearly sighs in relief. Still…

“What was the point in that?” he asks, eyebrow cocked.

Bucky squeezes his hand and looks at him with dancing eyes. “Maybe I just wanted to be on top,” he says sweetly, and Steve smacks his chest with his free hand. Bucky just laughs and keeps walking, hands swinging between them. “Come on, honey, we both know you like it better when you’re on the bottom,” he says in a sing-song voice, and Steve flushes.

“Bucky,” he groans. “Stooooop.”

“Never,” Bucky says cheerfully, and Steve is about to respond, but Bucky pulls him to the side instead and towards the entrance of what looks to be a coffee shop that he hadn’t noticed. “We’re here.”

_Here_ turns out to be a café.

More specifically, a _cat_ café. Steve probably should have guessed that from the name. _Meow Parlour_ doesn’t exactly leave much to the imagination in terms of what it is, but he was a little too busy focusing on Bucky’s teasing to pay attention to the sign above the door. So as soon as he steps inside and sees his eyes land on the first little ball of fluff wandering around the room, his mouth drops open in surprise and his eyes light up.

“Oh my god,” he rushes out, dragging Bucky over by his hand so he can approach the cat, an orange tabby that blinks up at him with unfazed yellow eyes when he kneels down beside it. “Hi, baby,” he whispers, holding out the hand that isn’t still clutching Bucky’s and gently scratching at the cat’s fuzzy chin. He smiles when it bumps its head against his hand for more scratches, and smiles even wider when Bucky’s free hand joins him in petting it.

Bucky props his chin on Steve’s shoulder from where he’s squatting behind him. “I know you wanna keep petting the cat, but I gotta go pay for our time slot. I was gonna get myself a coffee, too, you want me to order something for you or do you want to come with me and look for yourself?”

Steve sighs and gives the cat one last pat on the head before begrudgingly standing up, pulling Bucky with him. “I’ll come with you. Cats aren’t going anywhere.”

Bucky smiles at him and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him towards the sign-in register. “You like it, baby?”

“You know coffee and cats are two of my favorite things, Buck.”

“I do know that,” Bucky hums, pulling his wallet out of his pocket as they approach the register. “That’s why I picked this place.”

“Well, you did a good job choosing,” Steve murmurs, twisting his head and shyly planting a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “I love it.”

The girl at the register smiles brightly at them when they get to her. “Hi,” she chirps. “Welcome to Meow Parlour. I see you’ve already been welcomed by one of our esteemed hosts, Tater.” She gestures to the tabby that the both of them just got done petting, now sprawled in a patch of fading sunlight right in front of the door. “His sister is around here somewhere.”

“Let me guess,” Bucky says. “Her name is Tot?”

“How’d you know?” she jokes. “So how long of a slot would you gentlemen like?”

Bucky looks at Steve. “How does an hour and a half sound? We can leave before it’s up if you get bored.”

Steve snorts and gestures to the plethora of cats lazing around the room. “You think I’ll get bored here? You’re crazy.”

“Crazy about you, maybe,” Bucky teases, laughing at the way Steve rolls his eyes at him. He turns back to the worker, who is now smiling at them like they’re the cutest thing on the planet. “Hour and a half for the both of us.”

“You got it.”

After their time is all paid for, they walk over to the coffee shop portion of the room and stand in front of the counter, staring at the menu selection displayed overhead and browsing their options. Bucky still has his arm around Steve’s waist, and Steve is personally finding it a bit hard to concentrate on choosing between a chocolate chip frappuccino or apple pie latte when Bucky’s fingertips are pressing into his hips like they had this morning in the shower. Bucky doesn’t make it any easier when he leans over and whispers into Steve’s ear. “What do you want? You want me to order for us?”

“Um,” Steve breathes out, face hot. “I’ll take an apple pie latte, please. Medium. And…yeah.” He doesn’t know how Bucky seems to have a sixth sense of telling when Steve wants something that even _he_ hasn’t realized he wants yet, but Steve kind of very much enjoys the idea of Bucky ordering stuff from him. He’s beginning to figure out that he likes Bucky doing a lot of things for him that he hadn’t really thought about someone else doing before.

Is it weird that he kind of wants Bucky to tie his shoes for him? Not in like- a weird way. He just thinks the idea sounds nice. He’s so busy thinking about it that he doesn’t even really register Bucky moving them both forward to order until he’s standing in front of the display of pastries. His eyes immediately land on the cutest fucking macaroon he’s ever seen- it’s shaped like a fucking kitten, even has little ears and whiskers drawn on in icing. He immediately wants it, but he doesn’t want to interrupt Bucky when he’s already started ordering, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Luckily, like he was just thinking about, Bucky seems to pick up on what Steve wants without him even saying anything. It’s probably because of the way Steve is staring at the cookies in question, but Steve still feels warm and fuzzy when Bucky adds on at the end of their order, “And can we have four of those macaroons?”

Bucky picks out four different flavors with Steve’s approval- blueberry cheesecake, mint chocolate, peanut butter, and red velvet. He hands the bag off to Steve once their order is ready so he can pick up both of their coffees.

“Where do you wanna sit, Stevie?”

Steve looks around at the room contemplatively. It’s not empty, but it’s not too crowded either, so they have a plethora of options. There’s a few tables and a bar counter they could eat at, but there are also a couple plush couches and chairs lining the room that look too inviting to turn down. There are end tables beside them, anyways, so it’s not like they can’t eat on them too. Plus, there’s one couch in particular with a black cat lounging on it, and Steve has privately always had a soft spot for black cats. He doesn’t think they get enough love, with the dumb taboos surrounding them.

He’s definitely mentioned his desire to adopt all the unwanted black cats in the world to Bucky, so he’s not surprised when his boyfriend starts heading towards the couch he has in mind before he’s has even gestured towards it. Bucky sets their drinks down on the end table and takes the bag from Steve to set down as well before plopping down next to the arm of the couch and patting the spot next to him, which is coincidentally the one closest to the cat purring on the next cushion over. Steve takes the seat immediately, leaning back into Buck’s arm where it’s draped across the back of the couch.

“Want your drink?” Bucky asks him. He nods, accepting it when Bucky passes it over and humming appreciatively when he takes his first sip of it. “Good?”

“Amazing,” Steve sighs. “Been getting sick of the shitty coffee from the library. ‘S nice to have something _good_.”

“And by good you mean with copious amounts of sugar and whipped cream, right?” Bucky chuckles, sipping at his own mocha.

“Like you’re any better with your chocolate shit,” Steve shoots back, yelping when Bucky pinches his back.

“Shut up and pet your cats, sweetheart.” 

Steve snorts and does just that, reaching out the hand not holding his drink and letting the cat lying next to him sniff at it. “Hi, baby. What’s your name?” he says, trying to get a good look at the cat’s nametag hanging off its collar. “Beans? That’s cute.” He smiles when Beans bumps his head against Steve’s fingers and starts purring loudly, taking it as signal to start petting him.

“Smile, Stevie.” Steve looks up just in time to hear the camera shutter click from where Bucky has his camera app open with the lens pointing at him and Beans. Bucky’s grinning from behind the screen.

Steve flushes. “Bucky,” he complains. “I wasn’t ready.”

“Picture still turned out cute anyways,” Bucky replies cheerfully, raising his coffee up to Steve in a mock toast and clicking his phone shut. “Want a cookie?”

Beans distracts him from answering the questions for a second by rolling onto his back and presenting his belly to Steve for him to presumably rub. “Yes, please,” he eventually answers, fingers sunken into the soft fur of Bean’s underside. “Can I have the blueberry cheesecake one? We can share it if you want.”

“I’ll take a bite just to try it, but you can have the rest, sweetheart. Might be considered cannibalism, though,” Bucky says thoughtfully, pulling the requested cookie out of the bag.

“What?” Steve asks, frowning in confusion.

Bucky looks at him very seriously, holding up the cat-shaped macaroon for Steve to look at. “A kitten eating a kitten. Cannibalism.”

Steve can feel himself turn bright red, and knows Bucky notices by the smug grin on his face. “You are so stupid,” Steve informs him. “Absolutely awful.” He’s trying to sound unimpressed, but he’s finding it hard to keep it up when Bucky’s looking at him like that, happy and unabashedly endeared.

“Aw, kitten, you don’t mean that. You want the cookie or not?”

Steve huffs good naturedly and lifts his hand up to take it, grimacing when he realizes it’s pretty much covered in cat hair. “Gotta set my drink down first,” he sighs, but Bucky stops him before he can do so.

“Or I can just…” he holds up the macaroon to Steve’s mouth.

Steve’s brain kind of short circuits for a second at the idea of Bucky feeding him- in _public_ \- but he manages to squeak out, “okay” and then he’s opening his mouth and Bucky is guiding the cookie towards him for him to take a bite of. The cookie is delicious, and it’s a shame that Steve’s brain isn’t exactly at the capacity to fully appreciate it right now, but he doesn’t really have it in him to mind. He swallows, hard, and takes a swig of his drink in an attempt to hide just how flustered he’s feeling. Not even in a sexual way, really. Just- flustered in the way Bucky doing stuff for him always seems to get him.

“How was it?” Bucky asks knowingly.

“Good,” Steve says quietly, still not sure his brain is working just right yet. He clears his throat and resumes petting Beans in an attempt to calm down. “You should try it.”

Bucky hums and obeys him, bringing the cookie up to his own mouth and taking a slow bite. He makes an appreciative noise at the taste. “Good as fuck. You want the rest now?” he offers, holding the cookie back out to him.

“Um- maybe later,” Steve says. He’s not sure he can handle more of Bucky feeding him right now, and he kind of really wants to keep petting the cats before he has to drag Bucky off somewhere else so he can kiss him like he’s starting to want to.

Bucky chuckles and knocks back the last of his drink, putting his empty cup in the trash can located next to the couch. “Alright, you wanna go see some of the other cats, then? They’ve got some toys over in the corner so we can play with them if you want.”

Now _that_ Steve is definitely able to handle. He nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, sure. Just let me say bye to this little guy first.” He leans down and smiles at Beans, still purring away. “Hi, baby. We’re gonna go hang out with some of your friends now,” he says softly, scratching at his chin for a few more seconds. “I’ll say bye to you before we leave, though. Promise.” Beans blinks up at him with narrowed eyes once Steve removes his hand from him, obviously petulant, and Steve is almost about to cave in and just stay on the couch for the rest of their two hours, but Bucky snorts and tugs him up by the waist.

“He’ll be just fine without you, Steve. Don’t let him sucker you into anything.”

“You mean like you sucker _me_ into things?” Steve says drily. “Can you toss my drink for me?” He holds out drained cup for Bucky to throw away.

“You’re a willing victim, honey,” Bucky replies. “C’mon, we got cats to play with.”

They end up sprawled on a rug in the corner surrounded by three different cats, each climbing all over them in search of the treats Bucky was offered from the worker that had been at the register.

“Try not to let Kaz take all of them,” she had said, pointing towards a large white cat that was already making himself at home on Steve’s lap. “Daisy is almost as bad of a beggar, but she’s not as big, so she can’t push out the others like Kaz does. He’s a bit of a bully.”

Kaz is living up to his reputation.

Bucky is busy trying to distract him by wiggling a toy so Steve can try and give Daisy and Finn their share of the treats, but it isn’t working, with how Kaz ignores the toy and marches right over to push his way through to his goal. Bucky abandons the toy and scoops him up at the last moment before he can take the other cats’ treats ( _again_ ).

“No wonder you’re so big, bud,” Bucky says in exasperation, holding Kaz up so they’re face to face. “Gotta let the others eat some, too, yeah?”

“I don’t think he’s listening, Buck,” Steve laughs, but Bucky just gives him a glare and keeps his lecturing up, voice dripping with sarcasm this time.

“You eat all their treats and the other cats won’t like you. You don’t want that, do you? You’d be lonely. Don’t you want friends?” he scolds.

“Looks like he’d rather be full than friendly,” Steve observes, absentmindedly wiggling a toy around for Daisy to pounce at after she scarfs down her treats. She’s cute, a black and white cow cat with a black spot right in the center of her head. If Steve’s dorm- well actually, he doesn’t have a dorm currently- if Steve’s _school_ allowed pets to live in dorms, he’d definitely be considering cat-napping her. He might be considering it anyways.

Bucky squints at Kaz and sets him down now that the treats are no longer available for him to steal. “Got the wrong priorities, bud,” he says, watching Kaz stalk away, sulking now that he hasn’t gotten what he wanted.

“He’s a cat,” Steve says, rolling his eyes. “I doubt he has many priorities past eating, treats, naps, and pets.”

“Sounds like _you_ ,” Bucky points out. Steve scowls and gives Bucky a glare.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denies. Bucky just grins at him and reaches out a hand to pat him on the head.

“You like me petting you, don’t even deny it,” he teases, laughing when Steve bats his hand away. “Aw, don’t be like that, Stevie.”

“Jerk,” Steve mutters.

“Punk,” Bucky retorts. “You havin’ fun?” he asks a moment later, scooting closer to Steve so they can pet Daisy together, hands bumping against each other.

“I am,” Steve says back quietly. “How about you? Think I’ll get a second date?”

Bucky snorts and leans his head against Steve’s. “Think I’d be a bad boyfriend if I never took my guy on another date.”

“What about me? Am I allowed to take my boyfriend on a date?” Steve says, half kidding, half serious. As much as he (really) likes Bucky doing stuff for him, he’d really like to return the favor, even if it is in a slightly different way than Bucky does. He doesn’t think Bucky would like him ordering for the both of them at restaurants as much as Steve likes Bucky doing it for him.

“Course you are, dumbass,” Bucky replies. “Feel free to woo me,” he teases.

“Not as smooth as you,” Steve murmurs, a bit self-consciously.

“Mm, no one’s as smooth as me,” Bucky says jokingly, smiling when Steve laughs. “You’re a hell of a lot sweeter, though. It’s cute. Anything you wanna do with me I’ll enjoy, baby, I swear.”

Steve smiles softly. “You’ll be singing a different tune when I make you come to a Patriot’s game with me.”

Bucky lifts his head at that at looks at Steve with a grimace. “Alright,” he concedes. “You got me there. But,” he adds on with a grin. “You lay one on me if the Kiss Cam lands on us and we’ll be okay.”

“I’ll lay one on you even if the Kiss Cam doesn’t land on us, how about that?” Steve offers back.

Bucky pretends to consider for a moment. “How about you lay one on me right now and I’ll think about the offer?” he says eventually, looking at Steve with a coy smirk. Steve rolls his eyes.

“Kinda forward, Buck, trying to get a kiss outta me before our first date has even ended.”

Bucky laughs. “Don’t think you mind, honey. C’mon, how about it?”

“Fine,” Steve gives in. “One kiss. Make it quick, I don’t wanna get thrown out before we get to say goodbye to the cats.” Their time is almost up, after all, and Steve promised Beans he would say goodbye. He’s a man of his word.

It’s Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes, now, leaning forward and smacking a kiss on Steve’s lips. “The cats are more important than your own boyfriend?” he complains after he pulls back.

“I can kiss my boyfriend anytime, but I only have ten more minutes to say goodbye to the cats,” Steve informs him, smiling at Bucky’s pouting and finding himself unable to resist from kissing Bucky a second time, quickly and softly. “Now let’s get up so we can say goodbye and go home.”

“Bossy,” Bucky says under his breath, but he stands up and helps pull Steve to his feet. “Don’t think our date is over once we get back to my room. I got some more plans for you, honey.”

“Oh?” Steve asks curiously, dusting his hands off together to get rid of the cat hair on them. He hopes Bucky has a lint roller, or these clothes are going to be covered for weeks. “Another surprise?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says mischievously. “A big one, you could say.” The innuendo is obvious, and Steve colors at the smirk already blooming on Bucky’s face.

He hits Bucky in the arm, face flaming. “God,” Steve groans. “Shut _up_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I didn't edit this <3 but I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I know, I know. this has been a long time coming. the sex is finally here!

The drive back to the dorm is quiet. Not…tense, necessarily, unless you count the way Steve blushes when Bucky places a possessive hand on his thigh while they pull out onto the road. Turns out that’s another one of those things he likes Bucky doing that he never gave much thought to before, but he likes it enough to feel a slight pang of loss when Bucky has to pull it away in order to park back in the campus lot. 

As they had both expected before, the spot Bucky had been in before is now taken, as is every other space outside his dorm. The sigh he lets out as he begrudgingly pulls into the lot on the hill instead is unhappy, but when they get out of the car his face is anything but. He grins crookedly at Steve and reaches out a hand for him to take while they walk back down to his building. 

Steve takes it immediately and smiles back. “I had fun, Buck,” he says. “Thank you again. Promise the next date is my treat.”

“As long as there  _ is _ a next date, I don’t mind who pays, sweetheart,” Bucky shoots back, squeezing his hand. “But that’s sweet of you. Don’t count your chicken before they hatch, though. Date isn’t over yet.” He winks at Steve, who rolls his eyes and almost trips down the stairs as Bucky pulls him along.

“Buck,” he complains, cheeks flushing both at Bucky’s suggestive tone and his own clumsiness. “ _ Stop _ .” 

Bucky just hums and cards them into the building, punching the up button on the elevator once they’re inside. “Never,” he declares, leaning over and planting a quick kiss on Steve’s pouting mouth. “Besides, baby,” he says, elevator dinging in the background emphasizing his smirk. “Pretty sure you’ll be begging me to do the exact opposite as soon as we get back in my room, won’t you? Needy,” he finishes off in a sing-song voice, stepping out of the elevator and dragging a red-faced Steve behind him. 

There isn’t anyone else in the hall to hear the teasing, but Steve still keeps his voice quiet when he shoves at Bucky’s shoulder and groans, “I am  _ not _ .”

The determined tone he takes when he says it only makes it more embarrassing when Bucky has him shoved up against his door panting for it not two minutes later. 

It’s hard  _ not _ to be breathless when Bucky has him in this position, to be fair. Who wouldn’t be having a hard time finding air when Bucky Barnes has them pinned up against the door with his tongue doing positively sinful things in their mouth? Steve is only human, after all. And Bucky is a fucking  _ tease _ , moving his hips like that and not taking it to the bed. 

It’s with that thought in mind that Steve finally breaks away from the kiss, head knocking back against the door while he tries to control his heavy breathing enough to get out a few words. “Buck, c’mon,” he gasps out. “Bed’s right there.” Bucky hums and doesn’t answer, instead moving his lips down and attaching it to Steve’s neck, starting to suck open mouthed kisses onto the skin. “Bucky,” Steve tries to insist, but it comes out as more of a whine, one that’s so desperate that Bucky finally detaches his lips from Steve’s skin and looks up at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he asks knowingly. Steve has to fight off another noise at the spit-slick grin Bucky throws him. 

“Bed?” Is all he can think to say, losing his words the more that Bucky pushes against him. 

Bucky leans back in for another kiss and for a moment Steve wants to whimper again at the thought of continued teasing, but Bucky keeps the kiss short, pulling back a moment later. “Alright, Stevie,” he murmurs. “Let’s get this show on the road, huh?” Steve barely has time to appreciate the mercy before Bucky has him lifted up by the hips and he’s got no other option other than scrambling to wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s torso. 

_ Fuck _ , that’s hot. Steve’s not exactly the smallest guy. Neither is Bucky, not with them both being fucking football players, and Steve knows that Bucky had carried him to the shower just this morning but- carrying him to bed so they can fuck (at least that’s where Steve hopes this is headed) is a whole different matter. Steve’s so focused on the shot of arousal the maneuver sends to his dick that he doesn’t even notice the way Bucky’s got him turned around until he’s practically tossing him on the bed. 

Or, well. More like depositing, considering how uncomfortably high the mattress is, but regardless Steve’s back is hitting the mattress a second later just so Bucky can take advantage of the height to lean down and grin at him from where Steve’s legs are still spread around his waist. “Gotta get these fuckin’ clothes off,” he mutters, hands already moving from Steve’s hips to tug at his fly, hurriedly untucking his button-up. “Whose idea was it for you to wear such tight pants?” he jokingly complains under his breath.

“Pretty sure they’re yours,” Steve huffs, his own hands working at unbuttoning his shirt. “Didn’t complain about them earlier. You gonna let me take my shoes off before you make this even harder on yourself?” he asks, nudging his converse-clad foot at Bucky’s back. It’s good to know that he’s not the  _ only _ one getting a little distracted by his dick. 

Bucky groans and reluctantly backs up from his place between Steve’s legs, hands (sadly) falling from Steve’s fly. “I got it,” he says, pulling Steve’s foot up so that it’s placed flat on his chest. “You just sit there and look pretty.” With that, he’s using deft fingers to tug at the laces and loosen them enough to pull Steve’s shoe off. 

Steve isn’t afraid to admit that the sweet gesture has him going a little red, but he relaxes back on the bed (as much as he can, anyways- it’s dorm mattress and an expensive mattress pad can only do so much) and watches Bucky untie his other shoe with a small smile on his face. He was right. Bucky tying- or well, in this case  _ untying _ his shoes was nice. Bucky looks up after tossing his other shoe on the floor, toeing his off as well and taking the liberty of removing both their socks. Steve is glad about that. He likes Bucky a lot but- c’mon, sex with socks on? He doesn’t know if he could deal with that no matter how sweet Bucky is.

“What?” he asks, but Steve just shakes his head and leans into the kiss Bucky gives him when he leans back down. 

“Nothing,” he says, letting out a pleased hum when Bucky takes advantage of his unbuttoned shirt and helps him shrug it off his shoulders, throwing it to the side after it’s off. “Just happy. You treat me real nice.”

Bucky noses at his collarbone and smooths his hands over Steve’s newly exposed chest before replying. “You deserve everything nice, honey,” he promises, placing a chaste kiss on Steve’s sternum while he works back at his jeans, Steve lifting his hips so that Bucky can start shimmying them down his legs. After they’re off, he gives Steve yet another grin and toys teasingly at the hem of his briefs, the only item of clothing left between him and Steve’s straining dick. “Gonna treat you nice all night if you let me,” he murmurs.

Steve whimpers when Bucky places a hand on his dick over his briefs, squeezing gently, but there’s only the briefest moment of friction before Bucky is chuckling and pulling back, making Steve let out a confused noise at the loss. “Buck?” 

“Gotta get my own clothes off now, sweetheart,” he laughs, already shrugging his polo over his head and rolling his eyes at the way Steve sits up on his elbows to watch him. “Little bit of a voyeur?” he teases, shoving his jeans down.

Steve doesn’t bother being subtle. It’s his boyfriend, he’s allowed to stare, so he just hums and watches the way Bucky’s abs flex and his dick pushes at his underwear when he bends to pull his pants off his legs. “Wouldn’t say no to watching you jerk off,” he finally says, letting out a pleased sigh when Bucky shoves his briefs down as well, cock finally spriging free.

Bucky snorts and throws them to join their other clothes on the floor. “That so?” he muses, coming back over to the bed. “I’m pretty sure I can arrange that. But,” he adds, looking down at Steve with a lazy smile. “I think that first…I’m gonna fuck you just like I promised.” With that, he’s climbing on the bed, scooting Steve’s legs to the side and manhandling him up against the pillows before Steve even has a chance to process what’s happening.

Before he knows it, Bucky’s got him trapped underneath him like he’d had him this morning, cock pressing against his own through his underwear. Really, Steve doesn’t know why he still has them on, but once he comes back to himself he suddenly wants nothing more than to get rid of them.  _ Now _ . He tries to shove them down on his own, but Bucky clamps a hand on his wrist to stop him. 

“Let me take care of it, Stevie,” he says, lowering himself to kiss Steve’s stomach, right above the waistband. “Just gotta lay back right now, ‘s my turn to take care of you.” He kisses the sensitive skin again, fingers coming up to stroke at Steve’s hip bones, and Steve can’t help the tiny moan that comes out of him when Bucky lowers his briefs down to his mid-thigh and kisses at his cock as well.

“Bucky,” he breathes, hands stuttering with the urge to grip at Bucky’s hair as the brunette takes the head of his cock in his mouth and sucks gently at the tip. Bucky doesn’t pull off to answer thankfully, just reaches up a hand and uses it to guide one of Steve’s to rest on his head. Steve takes it as the encouragement it is, tugging gently on the dark strands and moaning when Bucky’s mouth slips further over his cock and begins building up a slow rhythm of it. He alternates between slow, smooth motions of his mouth and gentle flicks of his tongue under the head, both of which make Steve’s head swim. 

He doesn’t go at it for too long- that’s not what their endgame is after all, but by the time Bucky pops his mouth off Steve’s dick and shoves his briefs down the rest of his legs, Steve is collapsed against the pillows reduced to a panting mess. Bucky looks up at him with a red-lipped smile, hand stroking lazily over his cock just to make him whimper. “How’s that, honey?” he says lowly. “You like that pretty cock bein’ in my mouth?”

Steve groans and attempts to fuck up into Bucky’s fist, groaning again when Bucky uses his free hand to still his hips. He tries to collect himself enough to answer, breathing steadily for a moment before he can find it in himself. “I love it,” he says quietly, trying to move his hips again and whimpering when Bucky chuckles and doesn’t let him. “Buck,” he complains, voice bordering on a whine. “Please.”

Bucky hums and strokes his cock again, shifting to accommodate his own hard-on against the mattress. “Please what, Steve?” he asks, voice going excessively innocent, like he doesn’t know exactly what Steve wants. Steve only whimpers in response, not wanting to say it out loud, but Bucky raises his eyebrows at him and stills his movements completely. “C’mon, Steve. Be good and tell me what you want.”

Steve closes his eyes and lets out a conflicted noise, hips still trying to squirm their way back into some friction, but Bucky isn’t budging. 

And Steve finds it hot as fuck. 

His face is flaming red by how hot it feels, and he has to swallow hard before speaking, but he opens his mouth and forces out a quiet answer. “I want you to fuck me, please,” he whispers. “You promised, Buck.”

He’s not sure what he’s expecting- maybe a teasing answer, another stroke of Bucky’s hand- but what he isn’t expecting is for Bucky to moan and surge up to kiss him, all tongue and a possessive grip on his face. The way he positions himself over Steve has their cocks rubbing together, Steve’s hips sliding down so that he’s tilted back on the pillows with his legs fallen open to accommodate Bucky’s bulk, spread open at just the right angle for Bucky’s cock to slip down and between his cheeks when he grinds against him. 

The motion has them both exhaling at the same time, Steve whimpering and trying to spread his legs further, Bucky leaning forward to kiss at Steve’s neck, hands reaching up to pinch at Steve’s nipples and leaving his full weight dropping against his boyfriend. Steve moans and clutches at Bucky’s back, feeling the muscles ripple under his hands while the brunette moves toys with his pecs. Steve has always had sensitive nipples, always liked playing with them when he gets himself off. He doesn’t know how Bucky knew, but he seems to be delighted by the way tugging on them makes Steve’s cock twitch and leak steadily against his stomach. 

Steve isn’t opposed to having them played with by any means, but right now that’s not what he wants. What he wants is Bucky’s cock in his ass, but he just keeps on teasing, and Steve is getting more desperate by the minute. Especially with the way Bucky’s cock keeps brushing over his hole, pre-come smearing over it so that the slide is that much easier. It’s maddening and perfect all at the same time, but as good as the feeling of Bucky pinching at his tits is, Steve wants  _ more _ . 

He tries to make it known, kissing Bucky harder while frantically rocking his hips, but Bucky seems intent on teasing still. Steve has hope when he finally breaks the kiss, is about to suggest they get the lube and a condom, but Bucky just leans down further and takes one of Steve’s nipples in his mouth so he can suck on the tender bud of it. 

Steve whimpers and almost loses himself to the sensation of warm suckling and Bucky’s clever tongue against his chest, but he pulls himself out of it at the last second and smacks a hand lightly against Bucky’s back to get his attention. It works. 

Bucky pulls back, eyes blown with arousal, and now, confusion. “What is it, babydoll?”

Oh. Steve flushes. Babydoll. That’s new.

But it’s also not the point. He bites his lip and looks at Bucky imploringly. “Can we get the lube? I just- just want you in me, Bucky, please.” He almost tries not to beg, but he also knows Bucky definitely would like that so, he thinks- fuck it. He lets every bit of neediness he’s feeling slip into his voice, spreading his legs extra wise just to prove himself further.

Bucky’s eyes soften. “‘Course, Stevie. ‘M sorry for all the teasing- you’re just too pretty for me not to want to touch every inch of you.” He glances down between their bodies where Steve has himself spread wide, lifting a hand to stroke gently over his inner thigh. “But I guess there’s been one part of you I’ve been neglecting, huh?” His hand moves again and Steve’s breath hitches in anticipation. He doesn’t have to wait long. Bucky’s fingers stroke reverently over his hole, rubbing in the precome that’s still smeared over it. “So pretty, Steve.”

“Pretty enough for you to get the lube?” 

Bucky laughs at the halfhearted joke, leaning over and plucking a hidden bottle from his bedside caddy. Steve, even though his haze of arousal, makes a mental note to invest in one once he has a new dorm room. They’re proving to be more handy than he originally thought, and he’s pretty sure they’re going to find themselves in this situation more than once, so he might as well plan ahead. 

Bucky cracks open the bottle and leans on his elbows so he can squeeze the liquid on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. “You want me to fuck you with my fingers?” he hums, dropping his wet hand down between them while leaning forward to kiss Steve chastely, speaking his next words right up against his mouth while his fingers move in small circles to start to get him pliant. “Rub at your sweet spot ‘til you’re cryin’ for it?”

Steve exhales shakily and tries not to pant into Bucky’s mouth when his middle finger starts slowly pushing inside. “Want you to fuck me with your  _ cock _ ,” he breathes out, whining at the dark chuckle Bucky lets out against him. 

“Gotta get you loose on my fingers first, honey,” he teases, punctuating the taunt by beginning to press a second finger against Steve’s rim while the first is still fucking in and out of him at a lazy pace. “Impatient, aren’t you?”

Steve moans when Bucky finally pushes the second finger inside, wriggling his hips down to meet him in an attempt to coax him into speeding the pace up. “You’ve been teasing me for  _ ages _ , Buck, c’mon.”

“That’s not nice of me, is it?” Bucky muses. Steve can feel him grin against his lips. “Guess I’ll just have to make it up to you, yeah?” With that, he’s twisting his wrist and angling his fingers in a way he hasn’t before, a way that has Steve groaning even before Bucky pushes them forward and brushes up directly against his sweet spot.

“Oh,  _ god _ ,” Steve cries out, back arching up in pleasure, a motion that only causes his hips to fuck onto Bucky’s fingers and hit his prostate again. “Oh,” he breathes. Bucky groans at the noise Steve whines into his mouth, humping down against the mattress himself while working in a third finger to stretch him out. 

(It’s silly, but Steve has a brief moment of clarity through the arousal where he wonders if Bucky has an extra set of sheets or if they’re going to have to make a late night trip to the laundry room)

Bucky pulls him out of it, though, fucking his fingers in at a faster pace that has Steve’s eyes watering with how much he’s aching to reach down and stroke his cock. He tries, attempting to wedge a weak hand between himself and Bucky’s chest, but Bucky knocks it away before he can touch himself. 

“You like that, Steve? You like having something stuffed up this pretty hole?” he asks, voice low. 

Steve blinks hard, trying to dispel the tears he can feel forming from how watery his eyes are. Even though Bucky had said some things about making Steve cry for his cock, Steve doesn’t want to scare him during their first time, not when Bucky doesn’t actually know how easy of a crier he is when he’s feeling overwhelmed like this. But the feeling of Bucky surrounding and filling him completely is making it hard to keep under control. He manages to keep them at bay for now, even if Bucky’s face is a little blurry above him when he looks at him.

“Yeah, Buck,” he whispers. Bucky hits his prostate again, making his next words come out dripping in desperation. “Want- want your cock in me instead now,  _ please _ ,” he begs, hands digging into his boyfriend’s well muscled back. 

Bucky groans in agreement but doesn’t remove his fingers, continuing to work them steadily inside while Steve moans underneath him. “You think you’re ready for me to fuck you?” he murmurs, and despite the fact that it’s posed as nothing more than his other dirty talk, Steve recognizes it for the check-in that it is. He nods frantically and has to bury his head in Bucky’s shoulders so he won’t see the way his eyes have gone dewy again. Bucky kisses his neck and stills his fingers, but he still doesn’t pull them out. “I need a real answer, Steve. Out loud.”

Steve whimpers into his skin and clenches down. “I’m ready, Buck. Honest.”

“Okay, baby.” Bucky’s fingers finally pull free, making Steve sigh unhappily at the loss, but Bucky just shushes him and reaches over to the caddy again to pull out a condom and rip the package open. He has to shift back on his heels to roll it on, giving Steve a good look at his dick in the meantime, but pretty soon he’s maneuvering Steve’s legs back around his hips and looking down at him with a questioning gaze while his cock presses against his hole. “You want it like this?”

Steve swallows and thinks about it for a second. On one hand- there’s a higher chance of Bucky seeing him possibly cry in this position, the thought of which makes his face burn red. But on the other hand- it lets him see Bucky’s face, and in all honesty he’s too desperate at this point to want to take the time to move. He nods, biting his lip. “Please.”

Bucky gives him a soft smile. “Gonna push in now, tell me if I need to stop.”

Steve huffs in an attempt to keep the mood a little lighter before he starts getting emotional. “‘S our first time together, not my first time fucking, Buck,” he groans, and Bucky rolls his eyes at him, mock-frowning for a split second before his grin turns wicked and he’s leaning down to kiss Steve on the lips, hand braced next to Steve’s head on the pillow. 

“Just trying to treat my boyfriend like he deserves,” he says sweetly.

Steve flushes happily, but keeps his voice petulant. “Your boyfriend  _ deserves _ to get fucked.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow at him and shifts, pressing the head of his dick firmly against Steve’s hole, loose and ready. “Is that so?” he asks. 

Steve turns his head a little at the intense look Bucky gives him, pushing his cheek into the pillow and peeking up at Bucky with half lidded eyes. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “Please?”

Bucky grins again, happy and filled with promise. “Yeah, Stevie,” he says, and that’s all there is to it. He leans forward further, and starts guiding himself to push home inside of Steve, eyes fixed intently on the man below him.

Steve moans embarrassingly loud at the first breach of Bucky’s head inside him, losing the battle of staying quiet in favor of fighting to hold his hips still and not grind down desperately on Bucky’s cock. Bucky shushes him, uses a hand to brush at his hair while he continues to enter him. 

“You look so gorgeous like this, honey,” he mutters. “So big and strong, but taking my cock so sweet.” He leans his head down and kisses Steve, open mouthed and messy so Steve can whine into his mouth when he bottoms out. “You good?” Bucky asks, holding him tight. 

Steve swallows, needing a moment to answer. He already feels like his heart is in his throat, eyes pricking from how full he feels with Bucky buried to hilt in him but not moving. “‘m good,” he manages, ducking his head to hide it in Bucky’s neck so he won’t see how glassy his eyes are. 

Bucky doesn’t move for another moment, and Steve can’t keep himself from whining and clenching down on him, on the verge of working his hips so that Bucky will have to fuck him. “You sure you’re good, honey?” Bucky says softly. “Kinda wanted to look at that pretty face while I fuck you, but you’ve gone all shy on me.” Steve makes an embarrassed noise when Bucky strokes gently at his hair, but Bucky quiets him again. “You gonna look up for me?”

It isn’t an order so much as a gentle request, but it makes Steve’s cock twitch between them even though the reluctance he feels when he gives in to it, lifting his head slowly and blinking at him with eyes he knows are shining with tears. His cheeks are red as well if the feeling of them burning says enough. He tries to cut off any worry before Bucky can even begin to feel it, hands clutching at his shoulders. “‘M okay, Buck, I promise,” he breathes out, reaching a hand down to scrub the moisture away from his eyes as if that’ll prevent Bucky from seeing it. “I...I just-“

He looks helplessly at Bucky, expecting to see some semblance of panic, or worse, judgement, but what he sees instead is Bucky looking down at him with darkened eyes and a slack mouth that points to a reaction that’s exactly the opposite. Steve’s own mouth falls open, and he only has to wait a second before Bucky is swooping down to kiss him, hips drawing back and forward in a gentle thrust that has Steve exhaling sharply into Bucky’s kiss. 

“You're just that desperate for me, honey?” Bucky whispers, pulling back just enough to fit the words between them. His hips are busy working, rocking in and out at a quickening pace that leaves Steve’s ability to answer in the dust. Bucky doesn’t let the lack of response deter him. “You really are just a needy little thing, aren’t you? Want my cock so bad you’re crying even after I’ve gotten it in you. That’s so hot, Steve, you got no idea, do you?”

Steve moans when Bucky hits his sweet spot with his cock for the first time, arching up and gasping again as his leaking cock brushes against Bucky’s toned stomach in the process. He can’t even find it in himself to answer, only managing a quiet little “please” that has Bucky groaning and starting to fuck him like his life depends on it. 

“Fuck, babydoll,” he grunts, setting pace so hard and fast Steve starts worrying about the downstairs neighbors hearing the bed hit the wall in the back of his mind. Bucky doesn’t seem to have any such concerns, hips rolling forward and nailing Steve’s prostate with every thrust. Steve whines in his ear, clenching down and practically sobbing with the onslaught of sensation, noises only growing when Bucky reaches a hand between them to grasp at his aching cock, using the slick it’s smeared between their bellies to jerk him off at a smooth, steady rhythm. “So pretty.”

Steve can feel how wet his face and his cock are, and it’s a little embarrassing- but he’s pretty sure he’s only a few moments away from coming if the tight feeling in his stomach is anything to go by. He whines into Bucky’s mouth, digging his nails into the skin of his back as the other man pounds into him and jerks him off, letting out his own groans against Steve’s lips. 

“Buck,” Steve begs. “Please, ‘m gonna come, can I?”

He’s not quite sure where that comes from- Bucky never said he had to ask for permission to come, never even hinted at it, but it feels right for Steve to ask. He wants Bucky to tell him he can, wants his orgasm to be for him in a way. Bucky practically growls, fisting Steve’s cock and biting into his lower lip, so Steve is pretty sure he’s on board with the idea. 

He gets his confirmation a moment later when Bucky’s hips and hand both speed up as he grits out, “ _ Come _ ,” and Steve is following the order, crying as his body moves towards his peak. 

It’s not immediate- Steve isn’t  _ trained _ to obey Bucky’s orders or anything like that (still, the thought of  _ that _ being a thing in the future makes the orgasm just that bit more intense). It takes a few more seconds and a couple more erratic thrusts against his prostate, but Steve is crying out a moment later and arching up as his orgasm rushes through his body. Bucky helps him make the most of it- still fucking into him and letting Steve’s cock rub up against the coarse hair of his happy trail, and it isn’t long before he lets out a guttural moan of his own and his hips stutter. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he groans, capturing Steve in a messy kiss, tongue licking into his mouth as he empties himself into the condom, hips twithing forward a few final times into Steve’s hole before they finally still with a punctuated moan from Bucky. Steve whimpers at the feeling of being filled and his now sensitive dick brushing between them, a few more tears spilling out that Bucky takes the liberty of brushing away with gentle fingers once his orgasm is ridden out. “Jesus, honey,” he murmurs breathlessly. “Look at you. You look  _ wrecked _ .”

Steve doesn’t even want to imagine what he looks like right now, all tear stained and sweaty (not to mention covered in his own release), but Bucky seems to like him that, staring at him with a gaze so intent that Steve flushes and squirms under it, making a discomforted noise at Bucky’s soft dick accidentally tugging on his sensitive rim when he moves. “I feel wrecked,” he says hoarsely, smiling up hesitantly at Bucky. 

Bucky chuckles as he pulls out, kissing Steve placatingly when he groans at the sudden emptiness. He pulls back once he’s slipped out of him. “I’m glad to have been the one to have wrecked you,” he says seriously, tossing the tied off condom into the trash can by his bed and twisting to flop next to Steve on the too-small mattress. He holds his arm up lazily when Steve turns and faces him. “Post-sex cuddles?”

Steve rolls his eyes fondly, scooting over to let Bucky wrap his arms around him. They’re still both sweaty and they definitely need to clean up soon, but the opportunity to cuddle his boyfriend is too good to pass up right now. He relaxes into the embrace, yawning into Bucky’s neck once they’re both settled. “That was good, Buck.”

Bucky hums and noses at his hair. “I think you mean was  _ amazing _ .”

Steve snorts. “Little confident in your own skills, aren’t you?”

“Hey!” Bucky says, mockingly scandalized. He reaches down and grabs at Steve’s ass, still slightly sore from Bucky’s hips slamming against it only minutes ago. “You seemed to like it from all those noises.”

“Shut up,” Steve groans, face flushing at the reminder. 

“That’s what I should have told you, I guess,” Bucky hums teasingly. “You think I even need to tell my floor mates I got a boyfriend or do you think they can already tell?”

“Bucky,” Steve complains, lifting his head to glare at him. 

“Yeah, honey?”

“Please shut up.”

Bucky’s smile is lazy as he leans in to kiss Steve again, broad palms still grabbing at his ass. “Why don’t you try and make me?”

The kiss Steve plants on him after that isn’t enough to manage that (not with how big Bucky’s mouth is) but as Bucky laughs against his lips and rolls the blonde on top of him, Steve thinks he’s off to a pretty good start. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil fic <3

**Author's Note:**

> :) comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
